Involving Draco
by Joconda Cascader
Summary: Draco's dreams come true. Lemons and smut. SS/HG/DM. Rated M for sexual content. Written after a reviewer wished for a SS/HG/DM fic, so I figured, why not. A bit more wordy and elaborate this time. Hope you enjoy.


Ever since Draco had witnessed Hermione's and professor Snape's intense fucking, he barely thought of anything else. And when Hermione slipped him a note during Potions class two days later he almost couldn't believe it:

_Please meet us at the Dungeons, nine o'clock tonight. _

_Who knows, maybe you will earn some points for Slytherin?_

_You will not be dissappointed._

_H.G_

After that, his mind was filled with only one thing the rest of that day, and when he finally waited at the same hiding place as before, with the clocks of Hogwarts strucking nine, he wondered whether he would have the balls to do it. He didn't have to think for long, before the door to Snape's private rooms opened, with a giddy Hermione looking out:

"There you are! Please, come in."

Draco emerged from his dark corner and went into the room, not daring to speak as he felt that his voice would shake. In the room Snape had already positioned himself on the bed, directing his dark gaze at him.

"Do have a seat, mr Malfoy"

He obeyed without a word and Hermione went to the bed, and Draco watched as they started kissing. They were rapidly progressing to the scene Draco had peeped on days before, with Snape's hand sliding inside Hermione's knickers, working her pussy while Hermione softly mewled in his ear. Draco stared at the bulge that had started to become all the more visible in Snape's pants. The professor once again released Hermione before she climaxed, and she rose from the bed, slowly undressing herself and Draco realized it was all for him. He stared at her body, and then at Snape who undressed himself too, his engorged cock popping out as he pulled down his pants.

"Come here, mr Malfoy."

Draco stood, suddenly with a mad erection in his own pants. He slowly went to them, staring at Hermione's smile, and he was suddenly between them, Hermione groping him, Snape planting kisses on his neck. Draco swallowed and closed his eyes. This was bliss. He became all the more harder as they continued to caress and kiss him, more fervently now, and he let out a shaky breath as Hermione undid his pants and yanked them down, the delicious and sudden sensation as Snape's hard cock pressed to his naked buttocks and Hermione's wet lips, as she sank to her knees and took him in her mouth. Draco gasped:

"Oh, God!"

Snape reached forward and palmed his chest, growling in his ear:

"Quite the virgin, aren't you, boy? So easily pleased... you will come ridiculously quick, won't you?"

He pressed his cock harder against him while Hermione cupped his balls and looked him straight in the eyes as she sucked his tip hard. Draco gave out a shattering moan. Hermione suddenly let him go, his cock still wet with her saliva, and even Snape's warmth disappeared behind him. They bought undressed him completely, Draco shakily helping them, then made it to the bed. Snape lay down on his back, his penis swaying impressively. Hermione lapped at it but Snape tugged her hair playfully, while Hermione laughed hoarsely, and he said:

"Leave this for young Malfoy."

He sat up, spraying his legs wide and beckoned to Draco, who slowly drew nearer. Hermione rested her head on Snape's shoulder, watching Draco with an excited smile. Draco, still flushing and fussed after his near-orgasm earlier, stared at Snape's delicious cock and heavy balls, as he gripped the shaft and said.

"Now, Malfoy, since this seems to be your first time, I will be a gentle – but firm – teacher to you. We will start with how to blow a cock properly. You don't need to be shy. After you've attended to me, you will learn how to pleasure miss Granger in the same way."

Draco wasn't shy; he was burning with desire to touch the older man's cock, and as he reached out a hand to start pumping it as he would do with his own, Snape let out a satisfied laugh;

"That's right, boy. Keep at it."

Draco pumped and stroked him, watching him grow, and in the corner of his eye he could see Hermione reaching for her clit and starting toying with it. Draco let his head sunk and closed his lips around the tip, and heard the professor give a low hiss. He licked and sucked, taking him as deep down he could, revelling in his taste, feeling his own cock twitch as Snape started to groan and stroke his hair. He became quicker, squeezing his balls, his mouth sliding along his shaft and Snape grunted before Draco suddenly let him go with a small, mischiveous smile, the professor letting out a frustrated gasp, his cock more engorged and ready than ever.

"Oh, that's how you play it?", Snape panted "Well, we'll see about that." He reached for Draco's twitching cock and the boy shivered while Snape took him in a firm grip and said in a soft drawl: "Misbehaving students get punished." And let him go.

Then both Snape and Draco became aware of Hermione, who had watched them all along, rubbing her clit, moaning softly.

"Oh, the two of you!", she whispered, and Snape gave her an approving smile. He moved closer and looked at Draco and laid a firm grip on Hermione's inner thighs, separating them, while she bucked her hips in anticipation, exposing her pussy fully to him.

"Now, watch and learn, young Malfoy", he said with a quick smirk and lowered his head. Draco watched as he started to lick her outer lips, Hermione moaning, and he slowly moved towards her clit, lapping at it, sending quivers through her body. Soon he had worked his tounge between her plump folds, licking and sucking them, while Hermione's moans and bucking motions intensified. When it seemed she wouldn't be able to take much more Snape lifted his head, placed one index finger on her clit and let another slid inside her. Draco almost reached for his own cock, but didn't want to come by his own hand just yet. As Snape started to rub and pump with his finger inside Hermione gave out an uninhibited shriek of pleasure, her moans rising more and more, as pussy juice started to splatter around Snape's working finger. Draco watched in painful, hopelessly turned on awe. She was squirting!

Hermione cried:

"Oh, God! Oh, fuck! Oh, god_, yes, yes, yes_!"

She started to spasm so intensely, that Snape had to hold her hips steady, as he continued working with his other hand, now inserting to fingers, her pussy contracting around their pumping and deliciously rubbing motions. She squirted once more, as she shouted Snape's name, and Draco watched, ridiculously aroused. Snape's hand and wrist was slick with her juices and he finally stopped as her spasms subsided. Draco was panting, as the professor, who now bent down and kissed Hermione, who kissed him back passionately. They lay down and Hermione stretched out an arm to draw Draco closer. As he lay beside her, his cock still throbbing, she stroke his chest idly and Snape said with a smile:

"Of, course, you have to know a person's body thoroughly to make them come like that. What they like, how they like it. After all, me and miss Granger have had plenty of time to get to know eachother more intimately. Haven't we, cat?" Hermione smiled and started to stroke his chest too. Snape caressed her hair and started to ply his cock with a lazy grip, still erect and slick after Draco's attentions, and he shot the boy an amused glance: "So to make this as pleasurable as possible for all three of us, we need to know what _you _like. Are you ready for your next lesson, mr Malfoy?"

To be continued... ;)


End file.
